Snape's Detention
by StarDuchess
Summary: During the Deathly Hallows part one, Luna is brought before Headmaster Snape for detention. Torn between the Light and the Dark, what can he do? One-shot, gen fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and make no money off of this. This is just for fun to explore our favorite anti-hero!

* * *

**Title: Snape's Detention**

**Characters: Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood, Amycus Carrow**

**Rating: PG**

**Word Count: 1130**

**Prompt: Write any scene during Deathly Hallows part 1 from Severus Snape's POV. Does not have to be strictly canon.**

**Warnings: none**

**

* * *

**

Knock! Knock!

I grimace at that infernal sound which disrupts my daily musings, not that those are anything worth salvaging, but at least I can be true to my honor inside my head if not out of it. I bark "Enter" at the wooden door, already knowing who waits on the other side. As Headmaster I am linked to the stone gargoyle that gaurds my office and can sense all who approach. I dread everyone who steps onto that revolting staircase-my fellow collegues for their hatred of my current actions, the Board of Governors for their endless whinging and polliticing, and the students for their absolute terror, something not even present when I was only their professor. Then, of course, there is the present group-the Death Eaters, always harrassing me with their latest diabolical schemes and juxtaposing for the Dark Lord's favor. Disgusting.

Amycus Carrow, a prime example, waltzes through the door dragging none other than Ms. Luna Lovegood. "I cau't it, red handed!" he cries triumphantly. "She was 'elping 'de other kids what with escapin' my detentions. We ca' make an example of her so's 'de others lis'en!" Proving again the stupidity with which most of the Dark Lord's minions think. He does not understand that the more you provoke a group of headstrong teenagers (and adults with a backbone) the more likely they are to fight back, not cower in fear. The DEs are too used to dealing with the spineless public. They have had nothing but confrontations since they arrived, and it will only continue to escalate. I want nothing better than to put a stopper on this train of thought but I must maintain some semblance of maniacal glee of the prospect this situation presents us.

"I congratulate you on the apprehension of one of our worst students, Amycus. An example is definitely in order, but it must be a proper one and I will have to ponder an appropriate response. Leave the girl with me. You may return to your duties." I say this with mild amusement and put a slight gleam in my eye that he will misinterpret as a sadistic intention to harm the chit in my office. He grins wickedly, lears down at her, and takes himself off. I hope he falls down those stairs.

I turn my attention to the Ravenclaw Sixth-Year, who has remained silent and calm through our exchange. Her eyes do not meet mine but they are not lowered in submission either; rather, they are aloof, detached. I wonder what she is thinking, feeling. I have heard the taunts of "Loony Lovegood" and have seen her loafers hanging from the rafters and know that she has not had an easy time of it during these years of learning, the same as me. Yet she perseveres, does well in her studies, and even manages to befriend Potter and his gang. Truth be told I am proud of her. Of all the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students who signed on with Dumbledore's Army, she shines brightest in courage and aptitude and is the only member who accompanied the Gryffindors on that treacherous excursion into the Department of Mysteries. That she remains here to lead the others is admirable and hopeful as she is the only brain among them. That is also the cause of my dilemma. Since she foolishly got caught, I need to make an example of her for the benefit of the Death Eaters _and_ for the students. I do not want them acting out. I do not wish to see them injured. Merlin, my soul is already cut enough for one lifetime, thank you. Yet at the same time I do not want them to lose hope; they need to stay proud and bold and determined. How to do that and still make my point ... ah, yes.

"Ms. Lovegood. Are you aware of the capital offense of disrupting a detention in progress and thus undermining a teacher's authority?" I layer on the sneer and dark menace.

Unfortunately, it does not appear to be working.

"I might ask are you aware of the detention you yourself are in?" she states calmly.

I am taken aback by her forewardness and unnerved by the intuition she displays. It is frightening to me to have anyone learn my secrets, especially if those secrets found their way to the Dark Lord's attention. Death would be too good for me; slow and painful torture would be more in keeping with my betrayal. I must derail her inquiry. "I would advise you not to make mockery of the situation, Ms. Lovegood. I could very well order full use of the Cruciatus Curse while under Petrificus Totalus, thus breaking your mind as well as your nervous system. I sincerely doubt your father would be ecstatic to receive notice that his only daughter was sent to St. Mungo's in a comatose state. We wouldn't want another Longbottom case, now would we?" I stare coldly at her, unblinking. She hardly moves. Only the increase in her breathing betrays her agitation.

"No, sir."

"Good. Now about your infraction, you are to report to Mr. Filch and Madam Sprout tomorrow evening after dinner. There is a problem with the Neddling Weed in the lower dungeons of the greenhouses that is running rampant and needs solving. You will remain there every night until curfew as long as it takes to resolve the matter. This is, of course, in addition to keeping your normal studies within acceptable marks. Understood?" There. That would keep her busy and out of trouble while honing her attack and defence spells equally. Pomona's been complaining over those noxious herbs for years. It's about time something was done about them, and what better way to distract bothersome teenagers? This girl is intelligent enough to analyse and form a workable solution, but she will still get cuts and stings enough to show her classmates (and the teachers and Death Eaters) the seriousness of the situation. An example indeed.

"Yes, sir."

"Then, dismissed. Get your hide out of my office."

She gets up to leave, her slight frame light and airy like her mind and her spirit. She floats toward the door, and just as she reaches there, she turns back to me. "For your sake Headmaster, I hope your detention doesn't last too much longer. Dumbledore always was a strong taskmaster." With that she leaves my stunned carcass behind. She couldn't possibly know how close to the truth she is, could she? I have no answer to that, so I remain shocked back into my musings until said taskmaster prods me from his portrait to get ready for bed. He doesn't know that I have stopped sleeping, however, for it only brings me more detentions.


End file.
